Love Leads to Trouble
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: Rikku&Tidus Rikku&Cloud Rikku&Gippal I know OMG Rikku can't choose between two potential mate whilst old memories return... Formerly The Love I Lost
1. Thoughts

**Confessions & Consequences **

I had a confession to make. But I don't think it would be a good idea. Oh, why did I wait until now? This is so horrible. I can't contain my feelings in any longer. They need to be heard. What to do? What to do? Should I just tel-

"Rikku?" came the sweet innocent voice that is Yuna, "Rikku, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?! Nothing's wrong! Why d'you ask?" I said simply.

"Of course something's wrong!" Yuna stated, "We're all at the bridge enjoying ourselves, while your stuck in your room pacing. I sense that something's definitely wrong!"

Oh, that's so like her, always trying to help everyone out! Can't she tell when you wanna be alone? Geez!

"W-what? Nothing's wrong! I'm just thinking!" I didn't know what to say.

"You! Thinking! Ha! Don't make me laugh! And I mean it." Paine remarked.

"Well, you came out of nowhere. Hiding in the shadows as usual, thinking of Gippal! Or is it Baralai? Nooj?" I barked back.

"Why you little- whatever, I'm going to rest. And if anyone needs me...don't bother me." With that said, she walked gracefully to her room.

"Seriously, Rikku, come talk to me about anything, whenever you like, okay." Yuna hugged her cousin and left her alone.

Yuna...she's always playing innocent! How can I tell her that I like him? If I say that to anyone, it'll ruin our relationship. I can't believe this. I should've confessed my love when I first met him. These feelings towards him! Why? Why now? Why me? Why someone so close? Why him?

Hello, I've decided to discontinue, my previous stories. And I hope this catches your interest. Please R&R! I hope this one is better.


	2. Chapter 1: Ocean Blue

Chapter 1: Ocean Blue 

I sat in my room, pacing, thinking, and wondering. I couldn't help, but give in to my feelings for him. I thought we were so close. So alike... I want you badly, but you belong to someone else. One I can never hate, one I can never hurt, the one closest to me, you. What does he see in you? Yes, you are sweet, and yes smart, and also pretty...courageous too. Oh, you are a better choice than me. I'm timid, not very smart at everything, and compared to you...nothing...I envy you. You are a famous hero, while I just stood in the back and watched you. You never let anything scare you. You were bold and thought of those around you, not selfish or conceited. I wish I were you...but I like who I am. If only I was like you. If only-

Knock, knock

Oh! Not again! I'm thinking! Can't they just leave me alone.

"R-Rikku? C-can I come in?"

It was him...the man I can...ne...never have. What does he want? I didn't do or say anything to anyone. Am I really that suspicious? Can everyone see right through me? Am I that obvious?

"Rikku? (Knocks again) Rikku, I really need to talk to you. Will you let me in?" His voice so sweet, so innocent, so caring.

I went to my door, and hesitantly slid it open. To my surprise, no one was there. Did I imagine his voice? No it had to be real, right? I look to the left of the corridor of the Celcius no one was there, I looked to the right, and there he was. Staring into my eyes. I started to speak but...he put his finger one my lips. I stared straight into his eyes, I never felt happier. For some reason he put his arms around me. And, started to kiss me. We fell onto the bed, and as he took of my yellow bikini top......I woke up. I had just been dreaming it. I knew it was too good to be true. He would never do that. I rose from my bed, and started to cry into my hands, but not making a sound, not even a whimper.

Knock, knock, knock

W-what the? Who could that be? It's too early, isn't? I looked at the clock; it was already five in the afternoon. I don't remember taking a nap, or sleeping late, and I would never sleep in this late. I guess my dreams of him got the best of me, wait, there is no 'best' of me. I'm just an ordinary Al Bhed girl, who moans over the man she lost and can never have.

"R-Rikku? C-can I come in?"

It was just like my dream. Am I still dreaming?

"Rikku? (Knocks again) Rikku, I really need to talk to you. Will you let me in?"

I had to be dreaming, because he said the same words as he did in my dream. I'm dreaming, right? So I decided to pinch myself. I-I wasn't dreaming. It was real. Or am I dreaming so hard, everything feels real. Yes, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. Have I gone insane? Maybe I'll just ignore it. Yes, than it'll all go away. Sleep. I'll just go to sleep.

"Rikku, please let me in. (Waits a few seconds) O-okay, I guess you're still asleep. I-I'll just go now."

I heard his footsteps walking away. Echoing through the hallways. Fading. Was he really there? Oh, I'm so stupid. He was there and he needed...me. He needed me and I ignored him. I'm so pathetic. He was just on the other side of my door, my bedroom door. He wanted to see me. Talk to me. Be with me. As...friends. And that's all we'll ever be, just friends. Always and forever. Nothing more. Just a couple of friends. Yuna, she's so lucky. She has a guy, lives happy with him, and I can never have that or want to take that away.

"Tidus, I'm really worried about her." Came Yuna's sweet voice as she came out into the hallway.

Tidus was also standing there and depressed. "I just can't seem to get to her." He muttered.

"What? Did you say something?" Yuna asked.

"What? N-no, I didn't say anything." He put on a fake smile, "I didn't go see her either. I'll just be going okay." Tidus passed Yuna and went to the bridge.

"He's acting very weird too. What's he hiding?" Yuna smiled mischievously and walked after him.

"Rikku, what's gotten into you? I thought if I had come back, you'd be happy, like you always were. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Not seeing you is making me feel, feel, lonely. Why am I feeling this way?" Tidus was doing some thinking, too. But confided in his own room, "I feel like I, need her. I need her, badly. Like, I can't live without her."

I got out of my bed, uncertain of what to do next; I quickly took a shower and went out of my room. It was probably six or seven, maybe in between that. I took a deep breath and started walking. I slipped on the floor.

"I guess someone just mopped floor. It's so shiny. By the wetness on the floor, and the wetness on my sock, I'm guessing these were washed recently. I wonder who did this? It's so clean."

I got up and started to pout. For my brand new denim skirt had a big wet stain on it.

"Oh, this is horrible, people are gonna think I wet my pants. I mean skirt that is."

I turned around to change my skirt when he surprised me.

"Tidus? What are you doing here? And where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They all went out a while ago. I said I'd stay back in case you woke up. Speaking of which, you've been asleep all day. I was starting to get worried. (Stares at her butt) What happened to you're a, your butt there?" Tidus gets a closer look.

"Stop staring! I just slipped on the floor, okay."

"Okay, okay. You seem better. So you wanna meet the others now?"

"Um-actually, uh-yeah. Lets go meet the others."

He nodded his head and lent his hand to me. Of course I grabbed it and held on to it tightly. We walked and talked, but I didn't tell him my secret, and I don't know if I will. As we walked he stared at me with a happy smile. And I did the same, getting lost in his beautiful eyes. They were the color of the ocean, whenever I stared into them, I'd think of the calm ocean waves crashing peacefully on the shore. His eyes were so captivating...

"W-what?! Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face, Rikku?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing but a dream. (Sighs)"

"You're weird Rikku! (Laughs)"

"Oh, shut up!"


	3. Chapter 2: Cuddle Up

Chapter 2: Cuddle Up 

We all got back from the restaurant we had gone to. It was starting to drizzle. I looked back before going back in. it was foggy and hard to see.

"Brrr! It's getting really cold. Good thing we have heaters throughout this ship." I was shivering all over and so was everyone else.

"Uh oh. Rikku! Come over here now! The heater's broken!" Buddy called me over. Guess he wanted _me_ to fix it.

I took a quick look at it, "Sorry, Bud, but I don't know what's wrong with it. Everything looks fine but it just won't start."

Buddy looked disappointed. I was usually the one to fix these kind of problems. Although, I really did not want to fix this even if I knew what was the problem. I had something else on my mind. Rather, _someone_. I looked at him. He was shaking. It was funny. It wasn't that cold, but he started to sneeze. I chuckled and he immediately glanced in my direction.

"What's so funny?" Paine asked, she didn't seem like she cared, but she asked me.

"What? Nothing! It' nothing." I answered. But she knew I was hiding something and kept staring at me.

"I really don't see anything funny, the heater's out. Oh, I know the cold's probably got to your brain, it's probably dead...wait, it's been dead even before this. Never mind." She told me, with a little laughing. I looked at her sternly and then looked away.

"Hehe. Paine's laughing." Yuna giggled. Paine suddenly stopped.

Soon, the rain started to poor harder and harder. Then, we all heard thunder. Then, lightning. Of course, I'm not afraid of that anymore. But, it was annoying. I then remembered when we went to the Thunder Plains as guardians. I fell to the floor shaking. Then I grabbed Tidus' leg and begged to stay at Rin's Travel Agency. His skin was so firm and soft. Hehehe. I'll never forget that.

"I guess we'll have to call the repairman since our repair 'girl' can't do it." Shrinra said smartly.

"Is that all I'm good for? Repairing your broken gadgets! Hmmph!" I was ticked off. I felt like grinding his face into dust.

Buddy went to the phone hanging beside Shrinra's computer thingy, "Uh oh. I have more bad news, the phone's out. I guess this storm is stronger than we would have expected. Some of us will have to go out and get a repairman. Or maybe we should stay at an inn somewhere. What do you guy's think?"

"I think we should stay at an-an-an...HACHOOO!! An inn." Tidus continually sneezed and we all knew if we didn't get him some warmth soon, his cold would get worse. Obviously!

"Okay, we'll all go to an inn. Which one should we go to?" asked Buddy.

"The most expensive and luxurious one!" exclaimed Rikku.

"And the most expensive and luxurious inn would be?" Buddy was smiling and looking straight at me.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one who said to." He was right, but I had no idea which inn was the most expensive and luxurious. So we all decided to just stay at one of the local Besaid hotels. They were all nice looking, five star.

When we had arrived at the hotel, we were all drenched in water. While Buddy was talking to the clerk, Paine and Yuna decided to go into the bathroom. I saw Tidus grabbing a whole bunch of tissues. He was looking out the window while blowing his nose. So I went over to him. I knelt next to him on one of the blue armchairs looking at the window.

"The droplets look really pretty on the window." I started the conversation.

"Yeah. It looks really pretty, as pretty as your face." He commented.

"What?" I pretended like I didn't hear, "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"I said, yeah, it looks really pretty."

"Oh, I know, after that. You said something. What was it?"

"I didn't say anything after that. You must be hearing things."

"Right." I started to frown and walk away when he tugged on my arm. I turned around to see a smiling Tidus.

"Hey, where are you going? We never get to talk anymore. Stay, with me."

"What? We talked last night, while we were out. Of course we talk."

"No, I mean just you and me. Like we used to."

I was starting to get uncomfortable as he held my arm smiling at me and just then Buddy called us. He let go of my arm and we went to Buddy. The rooms were good enough for two people. I had to share with Paine, since Yuna would obviously share with Tidus. While Buddy, Brother, and Shrinra shared a suite. He gave all of us our keys and we all left for our room.

When Paine and I reached our room, she pushed me aside and walked gently inside and straight into the bathroom. She locked it and said,

"I'm taking a therapeutic bath. Say a word to anyone about this and I'll kill you!"

I just sat on one of the two beds close to the bathroom, "Paine, can I ask you something? It's really personal."

"..."

"Well, o-okay. You see I have this friend-"she cut me off before I could finish.

"Can't you take silence as a 'no'?"

"No. But you haven't even started your bath, it's still filling up, so I thought we could talk first." Just then I heard the bathtub faucet turn off and the door unlocked.

"You have five minutes...begin." She told me.

"Okay, you see I have this friend who has a crush on this guy."

"Sooo, what's the problem, is she scared. Or is it a he?"

"No, the problem is that the guy _she _likes has a girlfriend already. And she doesn't know what to do? So she keeps bugging me for the answer. What do you think?"

"I think you should follow your heart. Whatever you think is the right thing to do."

"You do mean her, right. I mean we are talking about my friend. Not me." Paine started to chuckle and left for the bathroom once again. Did she know whom I was talking about?

After one hour and forty-two minutes, Paine came out. I decided to take a bath too. And also think of my problem. I let the tub fill up while I put my blonde hair in a bun. I dipped my foot in the warm water and stopped the faucet. The bathrooms were all nice, glossy, white, and spotlessly clean. I sighed as I took off my clothes and fell into the tub slowly. I started to think of the man I knew would never be with me. And I just kept thinking about him for a while and before I knew it I fell asleep in the tub.

A while passed and I was still soaking in the tub. I guess Paine got worried and knocked on the bathroom door. I suddenly awoke and looked at the clock. It was past three a.m.

"Rikku. Are you there? I just woke up and you weren't in bed. Hello?" Paine sounded as if she was my mother worried that I snuck out.

"I'm fine Paine. Just dozed off for about-uh...six hours. I'll be out in a sec."

I rinsed the soap off my wet, silky skin and took one of the robes off the rack. I brushed my teeth with one of the complimentary toothbrushes and toothpaste. I walked out of the room and turned off the in the light in the bathroom.

"Paine, do you think I-"

I tried to finish but I realized Paine was sound asleep. I turned off the lamp in between the two beds. I smiled and went to the window. I pulled the curtain to the left and saw that the rain had stopped. But it was still foggy. I decided to go out in the lobby. I put on a pink tank top and my yellow scarf; two lime green armwarmers, olive green short shorts, and my blue and white boots. I quietly closed the door on my way out.

I sighed, "What should I do?"

I walked up the front desk. No one was there anymore. So I went to sit on the armchair. I sighed again and looked out the window. It was all fogged up. I put my finger against the glass and wrote 'Tidus and Rikku forever'. I sighed once more and started to think about Yunie and Tidus. The thought almost made me tear up. I put my legs up on the chair and wrapped my arms around them. I started to bite my right knee and closed my eyes. I pictured Tidus wrapping his muscular arms around me. I then felt a warm big arm placed on my left shoulder. I opened my eyes to see him.

"Hey, you should be asleep." He said with a smirk.

"So should you." I said merrily. He sat on the couch left from me. He signaled me to come over. So I did.

"Why are you still up? It's kinda late. Actually, it is late." He giggled and I sat next to him, "It's cold. How come your wearing shorts? And why does it look like you're going to go out?"

"I should ask you the same. You're awake and in your jean shorts. Wearing a red polo shirt, with your weird metal glove and your little pack thingy. So what are you doing up?"

"I asked you first." He laughed and I laughed. Weird moment.

We stopped and he looked straight at me. He then wrapped his arms around me. Was I dreaming again? I pinched myself and it hurt. I wasn't dreaming. He smiled at me and looked over to the window I sat in front of.

"Tidus and Rikku forever? Now what does that mean?"

"Uh-uh-uh...NOTHING! It means absolutely nothing! It just means best friends forever. Nothing more, okay!"

"Okay! Okay."

"Tidus..."

"Huh? What?"

"I-I didn't say anything!"

He laughed once more and hugged me. I decided to return the favor and hugged him back. I leaned against his chest and sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately. I finally had him to myself and he was hugging me. He then rested his head on my shoulder. So I felt like telling him. Finally.

"Tidus...I have to tell you something. I-I-I love you, okay. Ever since I first met you in that temple ruin, I knew you were the one. And I was afraid my comrades would mistake you for an Al Bhed hater, so I defended you. I didn't want you dead. And I didn't want to knock you unconscious. But I had to. I'm-I'm sorry. I really love you. But Yunie got to you first."

"..."

"Tidus?"

I turned my head to see his face. His eyes were closed. His eyes were closed! Why that-he fell asleep during my confession! HOW DARE HE!

"JERK!!!"

He awoke and saw me standing, my eyes were getting puffy, "R-Rikku, what's wrong?"

"You jerk!" I stormed off as he wiped the drool of his chin and looked very confused.

I started to cry, but I kept walking, not looking back at him. The only reason he rested his head on my shoulder was because he was asleep. I bet he didn't even hear what I said. I can't believe it. I cuddled up to him and poured my heart out. But he didn't even notice. I went into my room and cuddled up on my bed.

"Tidus..." I closed my eyes as tears began to fall off my cheek and stain my bed sheets. "He hadn't heard a word."


	4. Chapter 3: New Acquaintance Part I

Chapter 3: New Acquaintance

It has been a week since my un-heard confession. And I've been keeping quiet about my secret. Tidus didn't even question the time I ran out on him. I don't even think he remembers. I'm starting to have second thoughts about him. No, no don't think that. Of course I want him. I've always had. And always will. There's something about him that makes my heart stop, my face red, sweat drop, and my tongue-tied. Every time I see him I think of living a happy life with him, strolling down the park on a sunny, breezy June afternoon. But he belongs to Yuna. And I can't take him away from her, can I-

Knock, knock

Oh this is getting crazy! Can't I confide in my own room without getting disturbed!!

"Hello, what is it?" I said in a sweet yet annoyed voice.

"We landed in Kilika already. So come out."

I didn't know we were going to Kilika, "Why are we here, Tidus?"

"Well, just to get you three girls on a break. You've all been busy sphere hunting all week, non-stop. So come on!"

What?! We've never gone on a break before! This doesn't make any sense, and why Kilika? Something's up, but what? Oh well, I guess I can take a break. It's just that ever since Tidus returned, we've been taking a lot of 'breaks' and 'side trips' and what not.

We got down from the airship as Tidus started to stretch. The minute Buddy got out of the ship he went to the nearest inn, which was the Seashore Shell, and reserved a few rooms. I had no idea what to do and what we were doing. This trip was meaningless. Everyone had separated; of course Tidus went with Yuna to buy her a few things. I sighed and went back on the ship when I realized that Shinra and Brother were still there.

"Rikku, why aren't you with the others?" Shinra asked as I passed him by.

"Huh, oh uh, nothing. Just bored...Shinra, how come you and Brother are still here?"

He shrugged and faced his computer. I didn't feel like bothering Brother so I left. Outside I saw Yuna walk out of a store with Tidus carrying a bunch of shopping bags. I was going to go over there when he tripped on his shoe and everything fell to the ground. I was going to rush over there and help him till I saw Yuna rush over to his side. They both started to laugh and hug and...make me sick. Ugh! It's like watching a horror flick. I saw them there. Hugging and kissing and, oh I can't go on. I felt my eyes starting to water and sting. Soon, my sight was all blurred. I decided I'd leave them alone.

I started to walk away trying to escape my fear. But I still heard them laughing. So I began to run. I didn't care where I was running. I just wanted to block them all out. I was now pouring of tears. Everyone looked at me but just ignored me. All I could think about was 'Tidus and Yuna, Tidus and Yuna'. I can't take it anymore. I feel as though my 'Prince Charming' had ripped my heart out and fell in love with my twin sister. I had to get away. Anywhere but here will be fine. I know this feels a bit extreme but...I have to do what my heart tells me to do.

I ran as fast as I could, when suddenly I crashed into somebody, "I-I'm sorry..." I said getting up, without looking at the person. I didn't want him or her to see my tear-stained face. I bet I look horrible.

"Hey you should watch where you're going," His voice was deep and husky. It had to be a man, "are you okay?" I wouldn't dare look at him. He then put his gloved finger under my chin and lifted my head.

His eyes were blue, and he had blond spiky hair. He reminded me of someone. But I was too distracted of how he looked to think. He seemed to be just a bit older than twenty. Our faces were inches away. By now, my tears had dried up, leaving a streak of red on my face. He looked at me strangely.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked sweetly.

I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even think straight. Questions soon cluttered in my mind; who was he? Why does he remind me of someone? Why can't I speak? Why do I feel so strange? Why all these questions?

"Hello---! Anybody in there?"

I soon snapped out of my thoughts. He bent down his head to me. Staring straight into my eyes. I felt strange. His finger on my chin made me feel tingly inside. I didn't even know who he was.

"Hey, kid! Are you listening? Can you hear me?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, for (sniffs) running into you." I averted my gaze, his finger still on my chin.

"Well, okay." Was all he said, he started to walk away.

"Wait!! Don't go yet. I don't even know your name!" I shouted after him.

He stopped and turned to face me, "Why do you want to know my name?"

"Well, uh- I was wondering, if you would, want to go out sometime." O—kay, I, hmm, I just asked a complete stranger out. I don't know if I did this to get my mind off of Tidus, or because this new guy seemed attractive. Well, maybe both. And I couldn't take it back now. The words already slipped through my lips.

"Look, I know it seems sudden, but, I feel we should really, get to know each other."

He stared at me blankly as if I was a crazy. And he had every right to. We were complete strangers who bumped into each other. I waited for him to just turn back and walk away. But instead, he smiled.

"Uh, okay, how 'bout we meet at-" he broke off.

"Rikku! Come on hurry!" the sound of Yuna's voice just ruined the moment.

I obliged and ran off to see her I was really disappointed in her too, "Oh! And I'm staying at the Seashore Shell!" I turned to see him before I left, "Meet me there at eight fifteen, 'kay!"

"What is it Yunie?" I asked panting.

"Rikku we...Rikku were you crying? Does it have anything to do with that man you were talking to? What did he do?"

"What? Oh no. I just fell down and bumped my knee. So he helped me." I fibbed. I couldn't tell her I was crying because of her and Tidus.

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway, there's going to be a festival tonight. We're all going, even Paine, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along."

"Really, there is! Of course I would want to go...wait, did you say _Paine_ is going?"

"Hehehe, yes I did. We all will be leaving at eight o'clock sharp, okay!"

"Okay-oh no wait! I have to meet someone at eight fifteen. We're sort of-"

"Dating!?"

"What? How did you know?"

Yuna was utterly shocked. She was actually guessing. It never occurred to her that I was interested in dating. She'd always thought of me as irresponsible and insecure, and of course too young! Well I'm seventeen already. A girl my age should be dating.

"Rikku, who are you dating? Do I know him? Should I know him?" It's always her duty to take care of me. Geez! She can be really frustrating.

"Yunie, why are you so stiff? What if I wanted to date? And do you have to know everything I do?" I was really irritated. It's like she doesn't trust me. Well, actually, I think she doesn't.

"I'm sorry Rikku, it's just, I still think of you as my twelve year old sister."

Okay, I don't know if I'm to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Yunie, I'm already-" I trailed off.

"Rikku, I know. You're already seventeen, but-well okay. You and whoever it is have fun. I'll just tell the others you'll meet us there okay. I mean, you are coming, right?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "Of course Yunie! I'll introduce you to him." That is, after I get acquainted myself. Hehehe!

To be continued...

A/N Sorry for the lame and late update! I hope to update soon! School's been getting in the way!  
So please don't think bad of me. OH YEAH!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 3: New Acquaintance Part II

Chapter 3: New Acquaintances pt.2 

The date went great. It was the perfect evening. We had a typical date, dinner and a movie. Although it wasn't as I expected. It was just great being around him. But, throughout the whole date, all I could do was stare at him and imagine him being, you know whom. Pretty shallow huh? I like him though, or I think I do. Oh this is bad. Anyway, we're on our way towards the others at the fiesta.

We arrived at about eight thirty, or near there. I saw the gang huddled around one of the game booths. Tidus was trying hard to toss his ring on the soda bottles. He made such a cute face--uh, I can't be thinking that. He turned and saw me. I smiled meekly at him and motioned for me to come over. He smiled widely till I felt his gaze avert from me and onto my date.

"Hey, Ti." I confronted him. He turned back to me and smiled, "Having fun?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, a little bit-" I broke him off laughing uncontrollably.

I pointed to the silver-haired girl in front of me. Her piercing blood-shot eyes glared at me and I took the hint. She was in a lavender kimono with a pink obo, obi-or whatever ribbon things. She wore those wooden sandal things and wore glossy nail polish. She had a blossom hair clip attached her hair and I think I saw glitter in her hair.

Tidus was staring at the man next to me, changing his glance towards our entangled hands time-to-time. I could feel the tension rising, okay I'm exaggerating, but I knew Cloud was getting uneasy. I chose this time to speak up.

"Oh, where are my manners. This is my date, Cloud." I announced.

"Uh, hi, everyone." He said nervously.

Everyone but Tidus seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Which is strange, I've never seen Paine smile. Was she interested in my date? I don't like the look she's giving him! Hehehe, I'm just joking. But she kept staring at him.

"So, where were we?" Yuna asked breaking the silence.

"Rikku, I, I, I,--" "You don't need to say it. I know what you mean" 

_The young blonde slowly leaned over to the male blond and kissed him fiercely, his eye patch touching her forehead sending a chill down her spine._

"_I love you too."_

I woke up in my bed sweaty. Did I just dream what I dreamt? Why did I have to have that dream again? I thought I was over him. I can't believe it. That was occurred three years ago. I was definitely over that. I looked at my clock, two in the morning. I sighed. I went back to sleep, eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, where are you going? You aren't leaving me again are you?!" a young girl asked with tearful eyes.

"_It's just a little while. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. You know my job. I'll call you when I get back." With that said he pecked her cheek, brushing away blonde strands from her soft face._

"You better be back…Gippal…" 

--------------------A/N--------------------

OMG!!! Did I just put a little Rippal in there?? Wow!! How weird…anyway, sorry for the long update. I also think I'm sick again…just my luck, the Christmas Flu!!! Oh well, I hope ya'll don't get sick!! Please R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Dream These Little Dreams

A/N Look, from now on I will be changing POV's, K? It will transit from Rikku's first person to third person. I don't know why, if you don't like it then please tell me. Criticism advised, but please not too harsh. You'll know which is first and which is third. Chapter 4: Dream These Little Dreams 

I don't know what's happening to me. I suddenly find myself picturing Gippal cradling me in his arms. These feelings just popped up out of nowhere. Strange. Cloud came over earlier. He asked me out again. I was really happy, honest, but I turned him down.

"Well, why not? I thought you had fun last time." He said to me sincerely.

I nodded, "I did have fun," I reached up and grabbed his shoulders, "it's just that, there's a lot on my mind and I need to think it through."

He insisted on staying awhile. The impression I took from our date, he was loyal and obedient. Didn't think twice. I guess it takes awhile for him to feel comfy around you. He was really nice. He helped me with all my daily chores and offered to help me bathe. Eew! I just got to know him and already he's thinking dirty thoughts…okay, that's not exactly what had happened. I asked him if he wanted to stay awhile and help me with my chores. But, hey! Every girl can dream, and dream, and dream. He left a few minutes ago. Said he had some work to do of his own.

With all my work done, I had nothing else to do except sit. Nothing. Sheer silence. I felt like bothering Brother or Buddy or tease Shinra. I could've, I should've, I would've…I didn't. I felt light-headed. The first thing to come to mind was Gippal. Gippal?! How I thought of it still gets me. I shook his image from my mind and immediately thought of him. Tidus, I was pretty sure I was over him. I guess not. His porcupine blond hair, his luscious blue eyes. It was like slide show. After him, I thought of Cloud. I was a little freaked the first time I had met him, actually the second, on our date. I took a bona fide look at his eyes and shuddered. They glowed an eerie blue-green appearance. It was either the lighting of the restaurant or he was wearing messed up contacts. But I gazed to them once more and contemplated, they were unique. It made him look all the better. I made a perturbed glance at the alarm clock lying on my dresser drawer. It was hard to make out the numbers for the sun's rays reflection made me squint. It was still early, nearing two. I've been preoccupied on my 'friends' for almost an hour.

"I think I'll sleep for a few."

I closed my eyes gently and drifted off to sleep. The alarm went off. Making the most annoying beep ever. My eyes opened partially. I reached to press the snooze button but my arm got heavy and so did my eyes. I went to sleep, succumbed by darkness and silence. A smile played across my features, I wasn't sure why.

"_I love you Rikku."_

"_No! I do! Don't listen to this heathen!!"_

_What, what's going on? Who's there?_

"_Please, Rikku, I've known you since we were kids. I deserve you!"_

"_No I do!"_

"_Why you, one date doesn't make a difference."_

"_Hey, you're with her cousin, why should you get two and I get none?"_

"_Because I'm me, Tidus, Star player of the Zanarkand Abes."_

_Hey, what's going on?_

"_Oh please! There are no more Abes or Zanarkand."_

"_Well, you broke it off with her!"_

_What?! Who's talking? Tidus, Cloud, GIPPAL?!?!?!?_

"_Never eat raspberries."_

"Aah! Grand pappy? What in the world?" I looked around and sighed to myself.

What a strange dream. Did I just have a dream with Grand pappy? That _really_ was strange. But what did that all mean? I decided to just think later. The sun had set and all I heard was the calming clatter of gears turning and pipes pumping. Well, it was soothing to me anyway. I went back to sleep quickly, just as before, I was sheathed in nothing but darkness. Shrouding my frail body in its arms.

You must choose 

"_Huh?"_

_Choose or else_

"_Who's there? Hello?"_

_Choose, choose, choose_

"_Stop saying that! What must I choose? Who are you?"_

_Choose……_

"_Wha? I asked you a question!"_

_A ghostly figure draped in black sheets with smog emitting from his lower half appeared. It walked closer to the frightened girl and unveiled his face. It was of a man, a man with blond spiky hair. His eyes shut. He leaned closer to Rikku and opened his eyes._

_Choose._

"Aah! Oh no, not again."

Rikku struggled to get up, the morning beams softly caressing her pale face. She felt some sticky liquid on her left cheek and gagged.

"Grosso to the max! I drooled!!"

She quickly got up and went straight to the bathroom across the hall. She turned on her silver faucet. The sink gleamed and sparkled as the cool, rich, purified water rushed down it. She grabbed her bar of pink soap from its spot at the top right corner and washed her face. Rikku stopped abruptly.

"I think it best if I just took a shower. I have nothing else to do anyway."

Rikku grabbed one of the towels hanging off the rack and slung it over her tiny shoulders. She yawned slightly when she heard voices coming from outside the door. She shrugged it off and turned the knob for the shower. She let the tub fill up, I like bathes better when there's nothing else to do, she thought idly. She added some bath mixtures and fragrances so it smelt like strawberries and it was lavished in pink, foamy suds. Rikku stripped of her clothing, a small powder blue shirt and short gray sweat shorts. She yawned again when she heard the door open and two gasps. She whirled around and blushed furiously.

"S-Shinra?! TIDUS?!?!?! Aah!!" she shrieked. She quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself up.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Tidus spun to face the small boy, "Shinra, why didn't you tell me she was going to bathe?" he asked angrily.

Shinra shook his head, "Oh! That's the bathroom, and over there," he pointed to the door across from them, "that's Rikku's room. Oops!" he laughed.

"OOPS!?" the two blondes asked in unison.

"Shinra, you've lived here for more than two years! How can you not know?" Rikku queried as her face became redder, more with anger than embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm just a kid." Shinra shook his head again and departed.

Tidus' angry complexion disappeared and his gaze fell on Rikku once more. He stared, and stared, and stared till a shampoo bottle met his face.

He winced in pain, "Ow! What was tha-" he broke off running down the chrome hallway.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERV!!!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tidus turned his head around narrowly dodging another shampoo bottle. He screamed out sorry and sharply turned around the corner. He did so too quickly he slipped on the slick metal floor. He skidded and fell flat on his butt sliding until his hard body hit the wall. Again he winced as pain shot throughout his body. He quickly arose to his feet and ran off.

Rikku sighed depressingly once more and went back into the bathroom. She unwrapped herself and slowly lowered herself in the sparkling white tub. She grabbed a pink shower cap and pulled her hair up in a bun placing the cap on her head. She sunk deeper and, the suds filling her small nose. She arose abruptly, grabbing a tissue on the pedestal next to her and blowing hard. She felt relaxed. Closing her eyes, she dozed off giving into the tempting catnap.

"_Rikku, Rikku wake up."_

_Wha?_

"_Rikku, come here. I have something to show you."_

_Okay._

"_Look, isn't it beautiful."_

_You're holding a pyre fly. How amazing._

"_Look closely. See it, it's green and has small green swirls in the middle, like you're dazzling eyes."_

_Wow, it does have swirls! Where'd you find it? Hey, where are we. I don't remember coming here. But it's beautiful nonetheless, such vibrant gold poppies. Oh, and butterflies. They're so pretty!_

"_Rikku, I want you to know, I love you and I always will, no matter who you choose."_

_Choose? Choose what?_

"_Your heart may no longer be mine, as I see you're in love with someone else, forgotten all about me. I just want you to know, I'll always be there for you, to bring you up when you're down, cradle you in my arms."_

_What a clichéd line, but sweet anyway. Look, I can't really deci-hey! Where are you going! Don't leave!! Stop!_

"Stop!" Rikku rubbed her eyes gently.

Wow, what a heartwarming dream…maybe I should rethink all of this. I think I'm rushing with Cloud, but he is sweet and lovable. Always puts himself last. Tidus I've known for sometime now, but Yunie loves him. Gippal, we have a history together. I haven't seen him in ages. Okay, just three months, but still, that's long. Why am I thinking of Gippal anyway? Oh, all this is hurting my poor mind. Not saying I'm stupid…but I have been called ditzy before…what does ditzy mean again? Oh yeah! Duh! Hmm…what should I do? You know, I haven't seen Paine much lately. Where is she? In fact!

"Oh my gawd! Paine's been gone for…one…two…three-three days and I haven't noticed!!" Rikku jumped out of the tub and nearly slipped on the fuzzy, cream-colored carpet when she felt a pair of strong warm hands grab her waist. She flushed furiously and looked behind her.

What the fudgey-deli? How-how did he get in here? And how long has he been there?

--------------------------A/N--------------------

Okay, I don't know if ya'll got confused but there it is. Please R&R!!! I especially need you all to vote. The man in her second dream sequence is undecided. Tell me who you want it to be. Also in dream sequence three, I have no clue who he should be, I'm thinking Gippal but I don't know. And finally the last part, the man who grabs her at the end, is…well, that's up to you. The choices are only of Cloud, Tidus, and of course Gippal. Please R&R!!!


End file.
